


I know I got issues (but they drown when I kiss you)

by girlsarewolves



Series: exchanges [18]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Unconventional Fanworks Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: Your siren's calling, it's so invitingYour battle cries are hypnotizingI'm under your spell(a fanmix for Kara Danvers/Earth-2 Dinah Laurel Lance)





	I know I got issues (but they drown when I kiss you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).

> I hope that you like this mix and the songs I went with! Also my apologies for the meh art, I'm still learning photoshop, but I hope you enjoy!

** _I know I got issues (but they drown when I kiss you)_ **

a Kara/E2-Laurel fanmix // [also on 8tracks](https://8tracks.com/girlsarewolves/i-know-i-got-issues-but-they-drown-when-i-kiss-you)

[don't judge me - janelle monae](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BYlW67CMRKM)

_ But don't judge me_  
_I know I got issues_  
_But they drown when I kiss you_  
_Don't judge me_

[out of the fire - digital daggers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZA58sv2riLM)

_ Your siren's calling, it's so inviting_  
_Your battle cries are hypnotizing_  
_I'm under your spell_  
_From heaven to hell_  
_The in between is so enticing_

[ribcage - mary lambert feat. angel haze and k.flay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JtcA5bcmpM8)

_Don't know, know who I been fooling_  
_But you got me running in circles I'm ruined_  
_Let you inside opened up all my wounds_

[the archer - taylor swift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8KpKc3C9V3w)

_I've been the archer,_  
_I've been the prey_  
_Screaming, who could ever leave me, darling?_  
_But who could stay?_

[gunshot - lykke li](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LcvuBGkVAqE)

_ I am longing for your poison_  
_Like a cancer for its prey_  
_Shot an arrow, in your harbor_  
_Where you waited in the rain_  
_I am siren, I am ivy_  
_I am no one, I'm nobody_  
_I am longing for your honey_  
_I am longing for your love_

[feel it in my bones - tiësto feat. tegan and sara](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygQtml-Xsog)

_Blow by blow_  
_I didn't see it coming_  
_Blow by blow  
_ _Sucker Punched_

_Rushes in_  
_Here to stay_  
_Rushes in_  
_You are here to stay_

[cliff's edge - hayley kiyoko](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFJZeHg2f5Q)

_Love until we burn up, fire_  
_Do whatever gets you seen_  
_Kiss me with adventure, ah_  
_Until I forget my name_  
_Chills run down my back_  
_I'mma flirt with that_

[make me feel - janelle monae](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmH3ejHT6oo)

_ It's like I'm powerful with a little bit of tender_  
_An emotional, sexual bender_  
_Mess me up, yeah, but no one does it better_  
_There's nothin' better_


End file.
